Hodgins Finds Out
by 206
Summary: Sorta tag to 5x06. Hodgins finds out about Angela and Wendell
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a one-shot for now. I liked the latest episode, all the BB stuff made me ridiculously happy, but I felt super bad for Hodgins so I love in close second to Booth. Enjoy!

Brennan and Booth entered the Founding Fathers just in time to see Hodgins drop his beer and run for the door. Perplexed, they looked around to see what would have caused that particular outburst. They didn't have to look far. Angela and Wendell were sitting at a table, apparently thinking that they were somewhere much more private. As they pulled away from each other, Wendell looked extremely embarrassed while Angela looked very happy. It was obvious as to whose idea it was to be making out in public. Booth looked at Brennan,

"I'm gonna go check on Hodgins" He said before making his way to the door as Brennan nodded, her eyes unable to leave her best friend. Suddenly Cam and Sweets were next to her.

"Sometimes I really can't believe Angela" Cam said harshly.

"You mean because of what we have witnessed between her and Wendell?" Sweets asked curiously. Cam shot him a glare and he gulped, unable to look at her. He had never seen Cam act this way towards her friends. She simply grabbed her purse and headed for the exit. Sweets right on her trail. Brennan was about to leave also when Angela looked up and caught her eye and waved her over. Unable to make up excuses to avoid such social interactions, Brennan was forced to sit with her best friend and intern.

* * *

Booth didn't have to go far to find Hodgins. He was leaning against the side of the bar trying to collect himself, but the tears he was trying so hard not to release had their own plans. He honestly didn't think it would hurt as much as it did. He had seen Angela with Roxie and seen her flirt with Clark many times but maybe because Wendell was his friend, he couldn't take it. He barely acknowledged Booth's presence until he spoke.

"I'm sorry man" He said sympathetically as he laid a hand on Hodgins' shoulder. Hodgins didn't trust himself to respond. Booth took his place next to Hodgins and they stood in silence against the wall, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much" Hodgins choked out, unable to hold his tears back any longer he let them fall freely from his place and simply congratulated himself for not sobbing.

"Ya, I know" Booth said gently. "Come on, we'll go back to my place and watch the game." He suggested he hated seeing his friend like this. Hodgins' nodded and let Booth steer him towards the SUV.

* * *

Cam knew why she was so upset, but she also knew that she should not have let it show, especially in front of Sweets.

"Hey Cam, slow down" He called after her. Cam ignored him and continued walking.

"You know you can always talk to me. There is obviously something that is upsetting you" Sweets continued as he caught up to her.

"Is it because you have developed feelings for Wendell? Is that why you are upset?" He continued to pester her. "It would not be hard to believe, and nothing to be ashamed of. Women tend to go for younger men because of their sexual stamina. Or perhaps, now that you have a teenage daughter, you are feeling a more maternal connection with Wendell and therefore being protective of him? Or maybe you think that Angela is taking advantage of him and you want to avoid any drama. Cause we all know there is going to be drama when Angela is concerned and we know what it was like when she broke up with Hodgins. I can see you wanting to avoid that happening with Wendell, it really wouldn't be fair to the guy since he doesn't even know everything that happened." Cam stopping abruptly.

"What is going on?" She gave him a look. "Totally just a friend question." Cam sighed in defeat.

"It's just Angela. And Dr. Brennan." Sweets looked at her confused.

"That they have the most amazing guys wanting to be with them and make them happy and yet they refuse to go with it. Seriously if someone loved me the way Booth and Hodgins love Brennan and Angela I would make sure that they never left. I would be so grateful that someone loved me and wanted to be with me and I would make sure that they knew that I loved them too."

"So you're jealous of Dr. Brennan and Angela"

"Yes. The worst part is that they know that these great guys love them and they still insist on torturing them" Cam sat down on a bench.

"I know that I am not the woman for Seeley. And I am ok with that. I have made my peace with that a long long time ago. It's just sometimes, like when decided to go on that date with his boss, that I feel like I would be better. Is that really selfish of me?" Sweets sat down next to her, amazed at what she had revealed.

"No it isn't. I think it is a perfectly natural response. You want to be loved like they are."

"Ya. I hadn't even been thinking about it, but when I figure out that Wendell and Angela….she is going to hurt him and he doesn't know. And I like Wendell, he's a good kid. And she is hurting Hodgins so much. I don't understand how she doesn't see it. She said that she and Brennan have nothing in common but they do."

"Ya" Sweets said softly.

* * *

"Sweetie I thought you were coming with Booth" Angela said as her best friend sat down.

"Oh I did, but he was called away last minute with an emergency." Brennan lied, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Is everything ok?" Angela asked concerned.

"Yes. It was Cullen calling him so he wasn't too worried but he figured he should answer." Brennan hoped that Angela would leave it at that.

"Oh ok. Well I wanted to tell you something anyways." Angela said, smile back on her face as she looked over at Wendell, who gulped. Brennan pretended to be clueless.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Wendell here and I have started dating" Angela said happily. Brennan tried really hard to be happy for her friend, but even Wendell didn't seem to be as happy as Angela.

"Oh, that's great Ange. Congratulations." She glanced at Wendell who refused to meet her eye. Angela smiled, oblivious to the awkward exchange.

"But don't tell anyone Sweetie." Angela said, suddenly serious.

"I think Cam knows." Wendell spoke for the first time. "And Booth definitely knows" Angela sighed

"Ok well don't tell Sweets, or Hodgins" Brennan nodded, inspiration suddenly struck her.

"How come?" She asked as innocently as she could.

"Well Sweets would make a case out of it and get all shrinky and Hodgins…" Angela trailed off.

"Hodgins what Ange?"

"Sweetie, come on, you aren't that dense, you know about my history with Hodgins."

"Well obviously I know that you were engaged to Hodgins Angela, I was your bridesmaid remember." As soon as it had left her mouth, Brennan knew it was the wrong thing to say. Wendell's mouth dropped.

* * *

Booth had finally managed to get Hodgins into his apartment.

"I'm angry" Hodgins spat out like a child who didn't know how to express his emotions.

"I know. And you have the right to be." Booth said reassuringly as he handed him a beer.

"Who does she think she is?" Hodgins continued as he gulped down his beer.

"She's a free spirit" Booth shrugged as he threw himself onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"Free spirit, sure" Hodgins snorted as he sat down next to Booth.

One hockey game and several beers later, Hodgins was in no better mood and Booth was running out of things to do and say. He looked around his apartment and his eyes fell onto the copy of Brennan's newest book that he had left on the coffee table and suddenly he knew exactly what to say.

"Angela is afraid of commitment. She doesn't want to be tied down because she things that it will hinder her artistically, and I'm sure Bones had convinced her that it would put a stop to her other freedoms to be 'chained' to a guy and all that anthropology crap." Hodgins nodded as if Booth was speaking the wisest words ever uttered.

"They are so scared that they are going to get hurt that they hurt us before they even give us a chance."

"Dr. B seems to be coming around" Hodgins said miserably

"Ya she is" Booth said, and couldn't stop the smile from gracing is face. "So Angela will too. She has to, I mean come on, like you said, Bones is coming around." Hodgins actually chuckled.

"So we just have to wait."

"Yep" Booth said, handing him another beer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2. This is turning out a lot longer then I originally intended. Thanks to Anne Nonymus for the help and proofreading. Thanks to everyone for reading!

Sweets and Cam sat on the bench in silence. Sweets still amazed at what she had revealed and was not trying to analyze the deeper layers of Dr. Camille Saroyan. Cam always put up a good front and no one ever asked her about her love life, although given all the drama with Hodgins and Angela and Brennan and Booth it's not surprising. Still he felt bad that Cam felt so alone and that everyone had missed it.

"I'm sorry" He said suddenly, breaking the silence. Cam cocked her head and gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry that we didn't realize -" Cam cut him off with a wave of her hand

"It's ok Dr. Sweets. I do not like to talk about my personal life at work. I was just hoping that by now I would have met someone…well I did, but he cheated on me constantly and now he's dead" Cam tried to infuse some humor into the conversation but failed. Sweets nodded.

"Well I am still sorry."

"Thank you" She whispered. Sighing she pushed herself off the bench.

"I'm gonna go home. Michelle should be back from the movies soon."

"Ok. Have a good night" Sweets said, also getting up.

"Oh and Sweets -"

"I won't say anything to anyone Cam, this is just between us." Cam smiled gratefully before heading towards her car.

* * *

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed as she looked over at a very shocked Wendell.

"Wait, wait, you were engaged to Hodgins?" He asked, finally finding his voice. Angela sighed.

"Yes, we were engaged but we didn't go through with the wedding"

"Why not?" Brennan was uncomfortable sitting in-between a fighting couple.

"Because he didn't trust me." Angela said, hoping to put an end to the topic and move on.

"Ange you guys ran away from your wedding because you found out that you had actually been married to another guy for five years." Brennan spoke up, confused as to why Angela would lie to Wendell. Wendell's mouth dropped again.

"What? You were already married?"

"It was Fiji and too much alcohol. I didn't even remember until that marriage license guy brought it up." Angela defended herself, finally realizing how bad it sounded.

"They spent a year searching for her husband" Brennan added, although she quickly shut her mouth at Angela's glare. Wendell was speechless. He knew that Angela and Hodgins had been in a relationship but he did not think it was to this extent. He suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hodgins is going to kill me" He said to himself.

"No he isn't, we've both moved on." Angela said dismissively

"Actually Ange, I don't think he has." Brennan said, remembered the look on Hodgins' face as he ran out of the bar. Angela and Wendell looked at her.

"He told you that he wasn't over me?" Angela asked

"What? No" Brennan replied "Booth figured it out." Angela and Wendell looked at each other.

"Um, Angela, I don't think this is a good idea if Hodgins is still in love with you." Wendell said uncomfortably. He didn't want to break up with Angela so soon, but after the revealing conversation he knew that it was a mistake.

"What? You're breaking up with me?" She looked taken aback. Wendell nodded sadly.

"It's not right. I'm Hodgins' friend and if I had known that you guys had been engaged or that he's still in love with you, I wouldn't have started this in the first place." He said as gently as he could. "I'm really sorry Ange, but I don't think it's fair to him" Angela looked amazed. She had gotten dumped by Roxie but she hadn't been that upset about it. Being dumped by Wendell, because he wanted to spare Hodgins' feelings, well she didn't know how to react. She was the one who usually broke up the relationship when things got too serious.

"Ok." She said putting on a brave face and hoping Wendell would buy it. He seemed to.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hodgins." He said getting up and putting a few bills down to pay for his drink. He kissed Angela on the cheek to show that there was no animosity before leaving.

"Wow, so that was probably the shortest relationship ever." Angela said, Brennan didn't know how to respond.

"Are you going to try to get back into a relationship with Hodgins?" She asked. Angela sighed

"I don't know. It didn't work last time"

"You broke it off Angela." Brennan reminded her

"It was both our fault's sweetie. He didn't stop me. He didn't trust me." Sweets walked up to their table as she said this.

"Angela, you kissed your ex husband and expected Hodgins to be ok with it. And you were really upset that Cam slept with Birimbau. I think under the circumstances, Hodgins had a right to feel a little wary." He commented. Angela shot him an irritated glare but he refused to be intimidated by her.

"I normally would not agree with Sweets, but I do think that if you were upset with Cam sleeping with your ex-husband, Hodgins would have come to the rational conclusion that you still harbored some level of attraction towards him." Brennan said. Angela looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Personally I think you did it purposefully, whether consciously or not, so that you could have an escape route. But I've tried to explain your commitment issue to you before and you brushed be off." Both Brennan and Angela looked at him oddly, he hadn't meant to sound angry or irritated, but his conversation with Cam was still playing in his head.

"Why are you guys trying to paint me as the bad guy here?" Angela asked angrily. "Its not like Hodgins is totally innocent. And you're supposed to be my best friend Brennan"

"I know Ange, but I don't like seeing my friends get hurt, and Hodgins is hurt."

"Hodgins may not be innocent Angela but name one thing he has done to hurt you. Not counting the break-up that he didn't stop because you were both at fault there." Sweets asked.

"Don't get all shrinky on me Sweets" Angela said dismissively.

"I'm not!" He retorted defensively.

"Angela" Brennan intervened "I have to agree with Sweets." She didn't feel ashamed to say this but was very surprised that she was agreeing with psychology. Although Booth thought the same things which made her feel better.

* * *

Wendell went back to the lab looking for Hodgins, who was conspicuously absent. He knew that he wasn't at the founding fathers or at home and was at a loss. Then he remembered what Brennan had said about Booth having to leave because of an emergency and suddenly he knew it wasn't about work. Pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialed Booth's number.

"Booth"

"Hey man, it's Wendell"

"Oh, um this isn't a great time man." Booth replied awkwardly.

"Um…ya I know. Hodgins is with you right? I wanted to talk to him. I broke it off with Angela when I found out that he's still in love with her." Booth didn't respond but Wendell could hear him talking to someone in the background.

"Ok, come on over." Booth conceded.

Wendell knocked on Booth's door a little over twenty minutes later.

"Hey" He said awkwardly, looking at his shoes as Booth let him in.

"He's in the living room" Booth said, nodding towards his living room.

"Hey Hodgins" Wendell said, unsure if he should sit down or not, opting to stay standing incase he had to make a run for it. Hodgins looked up, angry making his brilliant blue eyes dark.

"Um…I wanted to tell you that I um…I broke it off with Angela. Dr. Brennan explained about the relationship that you guys had and said that you were still in love with Angela so I broke it off." Hodgins looked surprised.

"You broke up with her?"

"Ya" Hodgins was silent.

"Uh…thanks I guess" He said after moment. Wendell took this as a good sign and sat down.

"I'm really sorry. I knew that you and Angela had gone out before and I shouldn't have agreed to go out with her."

"Hey man, it's not your fault." Hodgins sighed. "I actually wasn't even made at you."

"What?"

"I was mad at Angie for hurting me again."

"Hodgins" Booth finally spoke, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "I think you should go talk to her." Hodgins snorted.

"You ready to talk to Dr. B?" He retaliated.

"Oooo" Wendell said jokingly. Booth shook his head in amusement but then sent Wendell a warning glare before passing out more beer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading. Thanks to Anne Nonymus for the suggestions :) Enjoy chapter 3.

"Well what about you sweetie?" Angela asked defiantly.

"What about me?" Brennan asked confused.

"You are harping on me about hurting Hodgins, but what about all the times you've hurt Booth."

"What? When have I -"

"Don't play dumb Brennan, you know what I am talking about" Brennan lowered her head and stared at the table. She knew what Angela meant.

"It's different" She argued

"No it's not" Angela said angrily.

"You have hurt Agent Booth a lot " Sweets chimed in. She sent him a glare and he quickly looked away muttering "it's true" under his breath.

* * *

Hodgins was sitting on Booth's couch. He had a beer in his hands and his left leg bouncing rapidly as he thought about the situation. Booth and Wendell shared a worried look as they watched their friend fight with himself. Finally Hodgins couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off Booth's couch and headed for the door before realizing that Booth had driven him from the Founding Fathers.

"Um, dude what are you doing?" Wendell asked.

"I need to go talk to Angela." Hodgins responded, already putting his jacket on even though Booth and Wendell hadn't gotten up from the couch.

"Are you sure you're ready to talk to her?" Booth asked, finally getting up.

"I've been ready for a long time, I just haven't had the courage to do it yet. And I can't put it off any longer." Booth nodded as the words spoke true to him too and the three of them headed out the door. Wendell took his car while, following Booth and Hodgins back to the bar.

* * *

Angela and Brennan were sitting, staring at each other; neither of them saying anything. Sweets was looking from one to the other as if he was watching an intense tennis match. He was about to say something when he spotted Hodgins and Booth enter the bar.

"Oh boy" He gulped torn between wanting to run to safety and staying to see what was going to happen.

"Hey Bones" Booth said as he approached the table. "Angela, Sweets." He added nodding to the other two. Angela looked up at him and suddenly noticed Hodgins standing almost directly in front of her.

"Bones you think I could talk to you outside for a minute?" Brennan, thankfully understood what he was doing,

"Yes of course. Do we need Sweets for this consultation?" She asked, getting up, grabbing her purse and coat.

"Ya, great idea, come on Sweets" Sweets looked like he was about to protest but quickly rose from his chair when Booth took a menacing step forward.

"Do you think that they will work everything out?" Brennan asked as they walked to the diner.

"Ya I think so. As long as Angela is ready to concede that a lot of it was her fear of commitment." Booth answered, holding the door open for her. Brennan had long ago given up rolling her eyes at his alpha male, chivalrous tendencies. She now felt comforted by his behavior. Sweets was being quiet, mulling over the complex lives of his friends and co-workers as he followed Booth and Brennan into the diner.

"Something wrong Sweets?" Booth asked as he took his seat.

"Huh, what? No" Sweets said quickly, Booth gave him a look.

"It's nothing, I am just thinking about everyone and relationships" He sighed deeply, Brennan busied herself with the menu in front of her to avoid looking at Sweets. Booth immediately picked up on her strange reaction.

"Everything ok Bones?" He asked as casually as he could. Brennan looked up, pretending to have been fully concentrating on the menu,

"Hmm, oh yes, I am fine, why?"

"Well it's just, we come to the diner all the time and you've memorized the menu" Booth pointed out, Brennan looked down again.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Brennan gulped and looked at Sweets who sighed and got up. Booth didn't even seem to notice as his eyes were focused on his partner. Sweets moved to the bar and sat on a stool, he was far enough to give then privacy but close enough to still be able to hear some of what they were saying.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins stared at each other for a few moments, both unsure of what was going to happen. Angela lowered her head then cleared her throat,

"So are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night or sit down and talk?" She asked trying not to sound too annoyed. She was angry with Brennan and Sweets and upset about Wendell and definitely not in the mood to be confronted by Hodgins. Hodgins sighed and hung his head as he sat down opposite her. He gulped and took a deep breath before starting.

"I…It hurt to find out that you were with Wendell." He said quietly. He hadn't wanted to start like that but Angela looked ready to be defensive. "I didn't think it would hurt that much." Angela opened her mouth to point out that she had the right to date whomever she wanted.

"I'm still in love with you" Somehow hearing him say it instead of hearing it through Brennan or Sweets made it worse.

"And I've been waiting for you to come back to me"

"I am not the type of person to come crawling back Jack, I do respect myself." Angela retorted, annoyed. Hodgins stared at the table, willing himself to make it through the conversation without crying.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh" she said lamely.

"I meant…I was waiting, waiting for you to realize that we were perfect together, waiting for you to give us another chance." He gulped again. "But I can't anymore Angie. It hurts too damn much. And I'm done waiting. Obviously it's never going to happen and you've clearly moved on. So I'm gonna move on. I want a family Angie. I was an only child with parents who basically ignored me. I want a family, a wife and kids that I love..." He sighed as he trailed off. "So, I'm going to move on. I'll always love you, but I have to move on now." He chanced a look at her then got up. He kisses her lips lightly, barely touching, even though he had promised himself that he wouldn't and walked out of the bar, leaving a stunned Angela at her table. Angela sat alone at her table for several minutes before the first sob came out.

"Oh god!" She breathed to herself then she quickly gathered her stuff and ran out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry that it took me so long to update the last chapter. The inspiration pool dried up for a few days. Thank you so much to everyone who read and thanks to Anne Nonymus for the help. I apologize if Angela is slightly OOC in the chapter but I felt I had to write her the way I did to get the point across.

Brennan was looking into Booth's warm and reassuring brown eyes. She loved his eyes, they always made her feel so safe and cherished.

"I told Angela that she hurt Hodgins" Brennan said, self-consciously playing with her napkin. "And she pointed out that I have hurt you in the past." She looked away from Booth, not wanting to see the emotions in his beautiful eyes. Booth was surprised, that had not been what he had anticipated. He reassuringly put his hand over hers, effectively stopping her from tearing up the napkin, and forced her to look at him.

"Bones"

"Please don't say anything yet Booth. I need to get this out of my chest"

"It's off my chest Bones, you have to get it off you chest" Booth corrected gently. Brennan couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

"She said that I have hurt you and Sweets confirmed this. I never meant to hurt you Booth" She said urgently, willing him to understand. "And I'm sorry." Booth nodded.

"It's ok Bones." He said gently, smiling softly at her.

"You forgive me?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep"  
"That was quick" Booth laughed.

"Bones, I'll always forgive you. And I really can't stay mad at you. Trust me I've tried." Brennan bit her lip trying not to let the chuckle leave her mouth.

"I'd do anything to help you Booth." Booth was touched and couldn't for the life of him get the silly grin off of his face.

"Thanks Bones" He clasped her hand and held it for a moment.

"Booth" Brennan said after a moment.

"Ya"

"I've been thinking"

"You do that a lot"

"I'm being serious, please Booth" Booth knew she had something important to say and immediately became serious.

"Ok."

"Thank you." She took a breath to compose herself.

"I used to seek relationship advice from Angela because we were of the same opinion. I used to approve of the way she conducted her relationships. But lately I've been re-evaluating her behavior and I no longer find it acceptable."

"Ok" Booth said unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Recently I have found that relationships should be founded on more than just sex. I know that in the past I have been dismissive of the idea but I think emotions…should be valued. I do feel the sting of rejection every time a relationship, no matter how casual ends. So I think that starting now, I am going to try and form more meaningful relationships." Booth held his breath. He was unsure of her exact meaning but he was praying that she didn't have someone other than him in his mind.

"And I have to thank you Booth" She continued, he snapped out of his thoughts and focused on her again.

"Me?"

"Yes, without you I wouldn't have been able to come to the conclusion that sometimes taking the risk is worth it." Booth's heart was pumping hard, as if he had just run a marathon.

"You're welcome Bones" He said managing to keep his voice calm. They sat looking at each other for a few moments before Brennan spoke again.

"I was talking about wanting to enter a relationship that wasn't based on sex but also included the emotional elements as well."

"I understood Bones"

"I meant with you" She said bluntly. He was silent. She opened her mouth to tell him it was ok if he didn't want to and that she took it all back, but before she could get anything out Booth grabbed her face and kissed her.

"YES!" Sweets threw his fist in the air before awkwardly rubbing his neck and taking a sip of his coffee as the other patrons in the diner looked at him oddly.

* * *

Angela stood outside the bar trying to catch her breath. She had finally realized just how much she had hurt Hodgins. She wanted to go knock on his door and beg him to forgive her. Hodgins was standing just a few meters away. Once he had walked out of the bar he had realized that Booth had driven him. He could have easily called a cab but he felt the need to talk to Booth and get him to finally grow a set and tell Dr. B how he felt about her. Hodgins figured that Booth had brought Dr. B and Sweets to the diner to wait while he confronted Angela, so after giving her one more look, he forced himself to head towards the diner. As he approached he saw Booth and Dr. B sitting alone at their usual table and he could tell that they were having an intimate conversation. He nearly jumped for joy when Booth pulled her into a kiss, a smile he didn't know he was capable of at that moment gracing his face.

"At least one of us got what we wanted" Hodgins spoke to himself.

"It's about time they got together" came a soft, melancholy voice from next to him. He turned as was surprised to find Angela standing right beside him. Tears were running down her beautiful face and her hair was loose, flapping in the wind.

"I didn't hear you follow me" Hodgins whispered awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. Angela sniffed.

"I wasn't following you. I figured that Booth had brought Bren here and I wanted to talk to her"

"They're really predictable huh" Hodgins joked, his heart fluttering when she laughed.

"Ya they are" They stood awkwardly next to each other, no longer wanting to talk to the people in the diner.

"Um…Do you think we could go somewhere quiet and talk?" Angela asked looking at her shoes. "You ran away before I could say anything. And don't say anything please, I know why and I understand but I do want to talk to you." Hodgins opened his mouth to retort but he couldn't stay mad at her, and he most certainly couldn't deny her anything, even if it was simply a talk. He realized that even though he made a speech about moving on, he would never be able to fully move on from her. So instead he nodded and followed her as she walked into the park. It was several more minutes before she had worked up the courage to speak.

"Ok" She exhaled deeply. "I am really, truly sorry Jack." She started. Hodgins stood and let her talk, he didn't think there was anything for him to say and he knew if he interrupted she would most likely stop and leave.

"I am so sorry for everything. I didn't realize how much I as hurting you every time I rejected you. I really didn't mean to. I was just trying to protect myself and tried to make it look as if I was trying to protect you instead. But I hurt you. So many times and I am sorry. I was always afraid – God I sound like Brennan." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was always scared that I would lose who I was if I got too close to someone. I enjoyed living in the moment because there were no consequences. But you showed me that there are. That the people I use in those moments get hurt while I take and never give anything back." Angela paused and looked at him.

"You are the only one I ever even considered spending my life with. You always made me feel wonderful, and not just with sex, all the time. I think you really are the love of my life and I am so sorry that I was scared and threw it away." She gulped and mentally prepared herself for multiple reactions before continuing. "I threw it away once but I am really hoping you'll give me another chance and trust me not to throw it away again. Please" She hated that the last word came out as a supplication but there was nothing she could do about it. She did not want to lose Hodgins forever and she was so close to that becoming a reality. Hodgins broke into a giant grin and pulled her to him, hugging her close.

"Yes! Yes!" He said happily, he was reminded of how he had pictured Angela would react to his proposal and laughed; hugging her closer. They pulled away and he kissed her passionately and Angela kissed back with equal enthusiasm, ecstatic that he was giving her another chance.

* * *

Sweets watched Brennan and Booth leave the diner hand in hand. He was elated that they had finally admitted their feelings and gotten together. He paid for his coffee and made his way out of the diner. He decided to cut through the park to get to his car. On his way he noticed Angela and Hodgins standing beside some rose bushes. He began to make his way over to them when Hodgins pulled Angela into a fierce hug and then watched as they began to kiss passionately. He had to laugh. Romance was definitely in the air. Sweets made his way to his car and quickly maneuvered his way home to Daisy.


End file.
